In recent years, many types of umbrellas have been developed and commercialized for providing shade and shelter for people who are participating in outdoor activities, such as bird hunting, beach-going or tailgating for sporting events. Typically, these umbrella systems include a means for attaching the umbrella to the ground in such a way that it is stable in breezy conditions, and may include additional features, including attachable tables or seats.
Various efforts to develop umbrella and shade systems have been attempted previously, and examples of such systems are provided hereinbelow. Each of the references listed below are hereby incorporated herein by reference, in their entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,897—Beach and Lawn Table with Umbrella Holder
A beach and lawn table which is affixed to the ground on which it rests by an auger projecting from the base of the table. The table has a single axially located leg which also provides a holder for the shaft of an umbrella. The table top is removably mounted on the upper end of the table's leg and also serves as a wrench to screw the auger into the ground until the base of the table rests firmly on the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,369—Beach Umbrella
A ground anchoring arrangement for attachment to, for example, the pole of a beach umbrella or the like consists of a hollow cylindrical member having a rod rotatably supported therein. A spiral screw is attached to one end of the rod, and the other end of the rod is grippingly (CANC) attachable to a handle rotator. Thus, when the handle rotator is rotated, the rod rotates, and the spiral screw rotates with it. The point of the screw is placed adjacent to the ground and rotated so that the screw digs itself into the earth to firmly fix the elongated cylinder in the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,916—Beach Umbrella Anchoring Device
A shading device including an umbrella-like canopy comprising a collapsible frame and a flexible light-proof covering with a anchoring device for supporting the shade device above ground so that the canopy will serve as a sun shade, particularly for blocking the rays of the sun wherein the anchoring device including an offset support arm for overhanging the canopy and a anchoring helix adapted to be driven into the ground for providing support to the shading device, said anchoring device is mounted to the other end of a crankshaft with a hand crank for rotating the crankshaft in screw fashion to drive the anchoring helix to impart rotational force to drive the helical member of the anchoring device into the ground for anchoring.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,172—Beach Umbrella with Self-Supporting Stand
A beach umbrella is supported with a stand having a lower shaft and an upper shaft, with the upper shaft supporting a beach umbrella mast. Before attaching the umbrella mast, the tubular upper shaft serves as an impact tool against a protuberance on the lower shaft, allowing hammering of the lower shaft into composite earth. The upper shaft telescopes onto the lower shaft securing a tray in place against the protuberance after hammering is completed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,977—Beach/Outdoor Table with Cork Screw Anchor and Umbrella
A portable beach/outdoor table includes a table top adapted to be removably mounted onto the top end of a support pole. An auger is attached to and projects vertically from the lower end of the support pole. A diametrically-extending rod is attached to the support pole adjacent the auger. The rod functions as a wrench to aid in inserting the support pole into the ground. The rod also functions as a stabilizer for the table-mounted support pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,703—Umbrella with an Integral Anchoring Structure
An umbrella with an integral anchoring structure is provided. The umbrella includes a post having a lower end for insertion into the ground, and an upper end for supporting an umbrella top. The umbrella includes an integral spiral shaped anchoring structure formed on the lower end of the post. The anchoring structure is formed with a width, W, greater than a diameter of the post and a length, which is adapted to stabilize a weight of the umbrella and secure the umbrella and the post in a variety of earthen conditions such as sand, lawn, and soil even in a prevailing breeze or stormier conditions. The umbrella further includes one or more retractable levers integrally attached along the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,225—Multi-Functional Umbrella
A multi-functional umbrella includes a first rod and a collapsible canopy directly anchored thereto. A second rod is pivotally attached to the first rod, and a handle section is monolithically formed with the second rod and spaced from the first rod. A mechanism automatically penetrate the second rod beneath a ground surface. A mechanism broadcasts audio signals and is housed within the second rod and the handle section, and includes a radio and a speaker electrically coupled thereto. A mechanism discharges a predetermined quantity of fluid from the first rod. The automatic penetrating mechanism and the broadcasting mechanism and the fluid discharging mechanism are simultaneously and independently operable as desired by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,541—Beach Umbrella Stand Including Foot Operated Drive Assembly for Anchoring and Method of Use
A beach umbrella stand is provided including a foot operated drive assembly. A pole of a beach umbrella stand has a hollow interior portion housing the foot operated drive assembly. The foot operated drive assembly includes a ratchet assembly operated by a foot pedal. The ratchet assembly further includes an auger mounted at least partially within the pole, for driving into the sand. The ratchet assembly is positioned for operation of a pedal by a user's foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,485—Multi-Mode Beach Umbrella Anchor
A multi-purpose beach anchor provides a sturdy base for at least one of a small, medium or large sized beach umbrella as well as for an optional table and an optional tubular holder for a fishing rod. The rigidity of the anchor is secured by an integral hand operable slide hammer mechanism for driving the spike element into the sand for an optimal distance straight down. This slide hammer is used by sliding up and down over a tubular support member atop the spike, wherein the spike has an integral strike collar. A few short strokes of the weighted slide hammer element drives the spike into the sand or other terrain. A hand screw is then used to lock the hammer weight to the tubular support and the spike rigidly. An umbrella shaft can then be directly slid over the support tube and locked in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,707—Automatic Universal Multi-Purpose Ground Stand
An automatic, universal, multi-purpose ground stand to securely affix an umbrella, or any like device, into any malleable surface such as sand, grass, gravel or dirt. The device is intended to accommodate any size or shape of commercially available beach or sun umbrellas. This device also contemplates the securement of other devices such as fishing poles. The device is comprised, primarily of a main tube with a helical auger screw bit and a DC electric motor to turn the screw. A user of said device would extend the helical auger screw bit, engage the DC electric motor, and allow the action of the DC electric motor to secure the helical auger screw into a malleable surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,179,745—Awesumbrella
An improved self-anchoring umbrella, the umbrella comprising a canopy and pole, a retractable auger disposed within the pole of the umbrella. The retractable auger is operated using an electric motor and portable power source, and a switch allowing a user to provide power to the electric motor which rotates a drive head with spiral teeth engaged within spiral grooves in the pole. The umbrella may further include a table portion, and extendable stabilizing legs disposed in the lower portion of the pole. When the auger portion is screwed into sand or other surface and the stabilizing legs are engaged with the surface, the invention provides a stable umbrella for outdoor recreation and other purposes.